Ann Takamaki
|englishva= }} Ann Takamaki is a playable character from Persona 5. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Lovers Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character **''Persona 5: Mementos Mission: Major Character **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: DLC support voice *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design Ann has bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. It is implied she is of mixed ethnicity; her surname is Japanese, implying partial Japanese descent, although she mentions she used to live in Finland, possibly implying she is of Finnish descent, and her profile mentions she is 1/4 American.http://persona5.jp/tgs2015/character3/ She is a relatively tall young woman, standing taller than both Haru Okumura and Makoto Niijima, who are both a full year older than her. Her winter school uniform is modified to fit her taste; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her sweatshirt has a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces. Her summer school uniform is a white shirt with a blue jacket wrapped on her waist, making her skirt more visible. She has black socks with white lining and dark brown shoes. Her hairpin is red instead of yellow, and she wears a silver necklace. Her summer casual clothes consists of a black tank top with "U2O" written on it over a white shirt with red sunglasses hanging from the middle of her chest. She wears blue denim short shorts with a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black cropped socks and red sneakers. Her winter casual clothes consists of a lavender blue button-up shirt under a red and white jersey jacket with an S symbol near the front bottom on one side. She has a white skirt, black leggings and red converse shoes. She also wears big red round earrings. Her phantom thief outfit consists of a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit. Her cognitive copy in Kamoshida's Palace appears as a scantly clad version of her in a provocative, purple bikini with panther-like patterns on it and wears high heels and wears a pair of cat ears and a pink crown on top of her head. In the upcoming Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, she has bright pink highlighting on each pigtail and retain some part of her Shujin Academy school uniform, except that she wears a long red shirt that reaches above her stomach, red fingerless gloves, fishnet stockings and red sneakers. She wears a pair of silver headphones around her neck, a black basketball hat on her head, light-blue nail-polish, golden hoops earrings, a spike bracelet on her left wrist and two matching gold bracelets on each wrist and a pink bracket on her right wrist. Personality Ann is a very kind, sweet and compassionate girl, enough for it to be noted by both Morgana and Sojiro Sakura. Years of isolation due to her looks has left her very withdrawn and with a belief she's lost her place in the world, but that doesn't stop her from opening up to the people close to her and making jokes. This is because she's learned not to care what other people think of her, a lesson taught to her by Shiho Suzui, who was her only friend before joining the Phantom Thieves. She is shown to be a good judge of character, as she was the first person able to look past the rumors of the protagonist and see him for who he really is (while Ryuji Sakamoto befriended him before her, it was because he saw him as just another "troublemaker" and didn't learn his full story until later). Her good judgement of others is also shown by her willingness to forgive Makoto after learning her side of the story in the Kamoshida incident, namely that she wanted to do something but felt powerless to stop him, having realized it wasn't too different from her own situation. Before this, she also comforts Makoto when she calls herself "scum of the Earth" due to her failure to help Kamoshida's victims, saying that if she really was scum, she wouldn't call herself such. As a Phantom Thief, Ann becomes far more lively and energetic with a stronger will to never be used or abused again like a subservient slave. The reason she agrees with Ryuji's desire to help those in need is because she believes that if she doesn't, she'll go back to being the same as she was before. Although she understands that Kamoshida is ultimately the one at fault for what happened to Shiho, she can't help but feel partially responsible as well, due to frequently pushing Shiho to keep with the volleyball team despite the effect it was having on her. She also believes that she should have dared Kamoshida to take Shiho off the team when he threatened, as he wouldn't have done anything that would risk costing him games, but ultimately feels that she didn't believe in Shiho's ability. She reacts better to being told that she may be right rather than she can't blame herself, implying that she prefers people to be honest rather than sympathetic. Her Confidant deals largely with Ann's attempt to become a stronger person and come to terms with her guilt. Because of her kindness, Ann initially acts as the Thieves' sole "moral center," i.e. the only one to never lose sight of the bigger picture. While Morgana only cares about restoring his true form and Ryuji often gets worked up over becoming famous, albeit in order to give people courage, Ann acts as the common sense of the group, considering helping people to be the number one priority, and often wondering whether what they're doing can actually be considered right. She's also the one to suggest the "unanimous decision" rule, since she didn't like the idea of just picking a target at random. Despite all of this, Ann can also be rather sarcastic when annoyed or upset, particularly during her early encounters with Makoto, and isn't even above using profanity when pushed over the edge. Additionally, although she spares Kamoshida's life so he can confess his crimes and atone, she reveals later that she did it not out of kindness, but so he would end up suffering and begging for forgiveness for the rest of his life, which she considers to be a fate worse than death, much to Ryuji's shock. Ann's hobbies include shopping and playing video games, and she in particular considers the former to be "a great stress reliever." When Futaba points out that you can buy anything online, Ann is shocked and says that "seeing and feeling it are the most important parts." She also has a massive sweet tooth for food such as cake and has a weakness for crepe special menus like "extra extra cream." It gets to the point that she will sometimes eat nothing but dessert and neglect normal meals. However, she dislikes carbonated drinks and seems to prefer soy milk over cow milk. In the beginning of the game, Ann has a modeling side-job as a hobby, although she doesn't want to make a living out of it just yet, as she is unsure how serious she wants to take it. On a side-note, her acting skills are noted to be terrible, yet she somehow fools people often. Despite this and being generally confident about her body and physical appearance, Ann becomes flustered and embarrassed when she is forced into a situation that exposes her skin without her prior consent or desire. She has a tendency to mock or prank people who are ogling her, like Ryuji, and is disgusted with the idea of being used as a nude model for Yusuke Kitagawa's art. Ann can't stand it when people superficially value her for her body and nothing else, as if she is a thin-shelled, hollow doll with nothing on the inside or no other redeeming qualities. She is also embarrassed of her Phantom Thief outfit at first, believing the tail is the only fine part of it, and commenting that she could never wear something like it out in public. Ann also vehemently rejects the Phantom's attempt to give her a "classy cat burglar" codename, instead deciding on the name "Panther," as it sounds "more ferocious." Her outfit is implied to be inspired by an anime Ann watched, in which she admired a "sexy" villain who was strong and confident, and took whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. In Mementos, she states that she likes using whips, and has gotten pretty good at handling one, before adding that she's not sure if that's something to be proud of. Ryuji even compares her to a dominatrix. Profile ''Persona 5'' Ann is a second year high schooler at Shujin Academy, which she calls a "sorry excuse of a school." Ann is the classmate of the protagonist in 2-D, and she and Ryuji Sakamoto were classmates in middle school. Due to her foreign blood and living abroad before the story, she does not have many friends there and is considered an outcast in Shujin. According to the art book, her parents are away from home and she lives with "servants." Ann mentions she had a live-in caretaker, so these "servants" are likely caretakers. Both her parents are fashion designers who put on extravagant shows, and that they jump from country to country, so Ann does not see them that often. It is revealed that Ann also used to live in Finland. Her only friend is Shiho Suzui. Ann met Shiho when she told Ann that Ann's painting sucks during art class. Despite this, as they were both outcast girls, they became friends with each other. Ann is being targeted by the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida who had a sexual interest towards her and he constantly asked her out for dates, and she reluctantly makes appearances with him in order to protect her friend. Vicious rumors spread around the school that she is sleeping with him, further tarnishing her name around the school. The protagonist first meets Ann when both were waiting for the rain stop before school. She is then picked up by Kamoshida, and reluctantly goes with him. The protagonist and Ryuji then talk to her to ask about Kamoshida, in attempt to expose his wrongdoings, but like other students, Ann is reluctant to talk out of fear that Kamoshida will kick Shiho out from being a regular in the volleyball team, but also because of bad rumors about the protagonist. At the second infiltration against Kamoshida's Palace, a scantly-clad, cognitive copy of Ann, known as "Princess Ann" appears after the party defeats some Shadows with the help of a Ryuji which has awakened his Persona. Initially Morgana is seduced by her looks and Ryuji was not aware of that Ann being a fake created from Kamoshida's cognition, but Morgana quickly realizes that it was a fake. The behavior of the cognitive copy are all based on Kamoshida's distorted sexual desires towards her instead of those from her real person. She later meets the protagonist again by coincidence, when the protagonist overhears her talking with Kamoshida on the phone. Ann claims that she's not feeling well so she can't meet up with him, which angered Kamoshida. After much persuasion, Ann finally reveals to the protagonist how Kamoshida is trying to force himself on her, as she finally expresses her frustration and disgust towards the teacher, refusing to do as he says. Feeling better, Ann's view of the protagonist changes, as she realized how horrible rumors are when in reality it's not true, being the subject of them herself. The next day, Shiho attempts suicide by jumping off the school roof, but fails when she survives the fall. Upon learning of it, Ann is shocked and saddened. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals Kamoshida has something to do with it. After an injured and comatose Shiho is hospitalized, Ann vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. Overhearing that the protagonist and Ryuji wants to expose Kamoshida's crime, Ann asks to join them, but Ryuji harshly tells her not to get involved. Not giving up, she secretly follows the protagonist, Ryuji and Morgana, who are going to the Palace. As a result, she accidentally enters Kamoshida's Palace. To keep Ann from danger, Ryuji sends her back to the real world. Unfortunately, the navigation app appears on her cellphone. Since she overheard Ryuji saying the requirements to enter the palace she ends up returning soon after he sent her away. Kamoshida's knights find her, calling her "the princess," and keep her in captivity inside the castle. Later, the protagonist and Ryuji find her on a torture device, surrounded by Kamoshida, who is adorned by his knights and "Princess Ann". The real Ann is almost thrown into despair when Kamoshida tells her that not only did he sexually assault Shiho, but that Ann is to blame for repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. With the help of the protagonist and Ryuji's motivating words, she finds the inner strength and determination to avenge her friend and all other victims, and utterly destroy Kamoshida for his heinous crimes. In doing so, she breaks free from the device and awakens to her Persona, Carmen, "killing" her cognitive copy and helping the party fight a Guard Captain Shadow that manifests as Belphegor. Since then, she joins the protagonist, Ryuji and Morgana to expose Kamoshida. As part of the Phantom Thieves, Ann manages to "steal" the arrogance in Kamoshida's heart. After defeat, Kamoshida asks Ann to kill him, but Ann refuses to, since if he died, he would be unable to confess his crimes. In reality, Kamoshida tearfully condemns his own self and confesses to his crimes, being subsequently arrested and charged shortly thereafter, much to Ann's satisfaction and relief. Following his confession, her classmate Yuuki Mishima apologizes for not saying anything despite knowing what happened. The two girls who spread rumors about Ann also apologize to her for their actions. Ann is relieved to see Shiho recovering in the hospital and decides to stay a Phantom Thief so that she can save others from cruel fates that she and Shiho once suffered. While thinking of their next target, she is approached by Yusuke Kitagawa, an art student whom she initially thought to be a stalker until he clears the misunderstanding, telling her he wants her to be his next model for his art. After receiving request to steal Yusuke's teacher, Ichiryusai Madarame's heart for plagiarizing his students' artworks, Ann uses this opportunity to find out more about Madarame so they can enter his Palace and reveals to Yusuke that Madarame is not an honorable man he seems to be. She manages to do so by entering Madarame's studio where Madarame makes and keeps copies of "Sayuri" paintings to gain money, exposing him as a fraud. Before Madarame can call the police, Ann escapes with Yusuke and Morgana, accidentally taking the former with her into Madarame's Palace. After their success stealing Madarame's corrupt heart, Ann and her friends are approached by Makoto Niijima, the school's student council president. Having heard rumors that Makoto knows Kamoshida's true nature but, like everyone else, opts to stay out since she doesn't truly care about the students at the school, Ann begins to deeply resent her because of this and is openly hostile towards her. Makoto then blackmails the Phantom Thieves to change the heart of mafia scam and blackmail artist Junya Kaneshiro, demanding them to prove their justice, or else she will reveal their identities as the Phantom Thieves to the police. After several days pass by Makoto asks how the group is doing with her assignment. Since they were having no luck entering the palace, a frustrated Ann states that Makoto is useless which prompts the student council president to act impulsively in an attempt to expose Kaneshiro. This results in a series of events that leads to Makoto's Persona awakening. Ann later has a heart-to-heart talk with Makoto where she learns Makoto not only was deeply concerned about Kamoshida's actions and wanted to take action, she lacked the means to do so and thus felt very saddened and powerless all the while. The girls exchange apologies and also start to call each other by their first names, becoming friends in the process. If the protagonist and Ryuji fail to complete Kamoshida's Palace in time, it is never explained what happens to Ann, Ryuji or Mishima afterwards, but Kamoshida files charges against the protagonist and he is arrested for violating his probation. The scenario is a false recollection during the protagonist's interrogation due to the drugs he was administered by the police. Sae Niijima leaves the interrogation room to give the protagonist time to recover, at which point Goro Akechi takes the opportunity to assassinate him. ''Persona 5'' Manga In the manga adaptation of the game, Ann's role is slightly altered. She doesn't learn of Ryuji's and the protagonist's intent to take down Kamoshida until after the calling card is posted on the bulletin board and sent to the Palace. Despite being told to stay put, Ann is kidnapped by Shadow Kamoshida and used as a hostage in order to get back his recently stolen treasure. Confidant To check Ann's Confidant skills and dialogue options, see Confidant/Ann Takamaki Maxing this Confidant makes Carmen evolve into Hecate and unlocks the fusion of Ishtar. However, while the protagonist does receive the first rank of her Confidant as part of the plot, they cannot advance it until after clearing Kamoshida's Palace and raising their Kindness to "Considerate" (rank 2). Ann's Confidant revolves around coming to terms with the aftermath of Shiho's incident with Kamoshida as Ann resolves to improve her personal character for Shiho's sake. Ann makes the decision to go into acting only to find herself constantly upstaged by Mika as Ann thinks of ways to improve herself. Throughout the confidant she would discuss her relationship with Shiho and how it changed her as a person and gives the protagonist details about her recovery. In Rank Nine of her Confidant, she learns that Shiho plans on transferring to another school. Looking for closure herself, Shiho returns to the rooftop where she jumped, revealing that she did not truly desired to do so, but an unseen force goaded her. Having restored their bond with each other, Ann is finally able to say goodbye to Shiho and the two promise to keep in touch. Left alone with the Protagonist, Ann is finally able to let her emotions go, expressing sadness at her friends departure. Depending on the player's actions, he can either hug her and confirm that he'll always be by her side or tell her that she still has friends in the Phantom Thieves. Choosing the former causes Ann to accidentally whisper that she loves the Protagonist. Flustered, she will push the protagonist away and ask him to tell her what she said. Telling her that she said "I love you" will cause her to be embarrassed, but she ultimately tells him that she meant what she said. Denying that he heard it will cause Ann to get angry at him for not paying attention and she tells him she loves him again. Either way, the protagonist will hug her again and they both enter a relationship. At the end of the Confidant, Mika's dirty tactics have been brought to light and Ann finally stands up for herself to Mika, causing Mika to finally take Ann seriously as a rival model, vowing to compete with her in an honest manner. Ann, having realized that she is becoming the strong type of woman she always desired to be, she vows to maintain her relationships as they help give her strength. Her gratitude to the protagonist and her strengthened resolve causes Carmen to transform into Hecate. Ann promises to use her power to help him out whatever he chooses to do. If the confidant ends with the two staying close friends, they will share a meal at the Diner, where Ann tells him that she'll be counting on him as an eternal member of her fan club. If it ends with them as lovers, they share a romantic afternoon together, where they kiss on the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel. Ann's farewell gift after maxing her Confidant is the Fashion Magazine, allowing Ann the ability to use Crocodile Tears and Sexy Technique from the start in New Game+. If the protagonist pursues a romantic relationship with Ann, she will gift the protagonist Earmuffs on Christmas, allowing the protagonist to earn more points when using a Lovers Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Ann's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers Ann is first seen at the subway with the protagonist, Ryuji and Yusuke. They transform into their Phantom Thief outfits and enter the Mementos. After discussing with the group, Ann and Ryuji talk loudly at a restaurant and lure one of the members of the criminal gang to Cafe Leblanc. Later, she engages battle with Kazuya Makigami directly and changes his heart. Persona 5 The Animation In the anime adaptation of the game, Ann's role is nearly identical to her game counterpart. However, when she hears about Ryuji and Ren's intent of punishing Kamoshida, Ann sneaks behind them and goes to the Palace for the first time without their knowledge. The trio doesn't learn about Ann's kidnapping until after they have secured a route to Kamoshida's treasure. Battle Quotes 『ペルソナ５』ショートムービー【杏 総攻撃編】 Persona 5 - Ann Takamaki Quotes |-| Persona 5= Gallery Trivia *Both "Ann" and "Anne" could be considered correct names for her. The English localization uses Ann, while promotional material for the Japanese version uses Anne. This is similar to Aigis, who is known as Aegis in the Japanese version. It's not that one is correct while the other is not, it is simply an artistic localization choice. *Anne is a very common Finnish female name, and her romanized surname, Takamaki, could be derived from the Finnish surname Takamäki, further solidifying her connection to Finland. The meanings of said surnames are different, though, Takamaki (高巻) meaning "(mountaineering) detour," and Takamäki meaning "behind (something there is a) hill." *Apparently, the reason why Ann wears red tights is because she doesn't care about standing out, and, at this point, couldn't care less about what humanity thinks of her.https://youtu.be/fuEoolc5OUg?t=200 This also explains her unique "uniform," and how Ann has given up trying to appease to Japanese society. *In the Japanese official site, Panther is given the mocking title of "Phantom Thieves' Method Acting(?) Actress" . This possibly refers to her stiff acting skills when she is tasked with deceiving or negotiating with the gang's target. *Ann's Zodiac sign, Scorpio, which is noted for being a sign representing mysteriousness, may align with the fact that Carmen, her initial Persona, was a gypsy woman who used her charm to win over the hearts of unsuspecting men and then twist them to her will, and her ultimate Persona, Hecate, was the goddess of magic and witchcraft in Greek mythology. *Additionally, much like all of the Thieves' starting Personas, Carmen is symbolic with Ann's own story; Carmen foresaw her fate in her cards, namely that she would be killed by a former lover of hers, but accepted her fate as she refused to let herself be controlled by anyone. Similarly, Ann was well aware of the consequences of going against Kamoshida, but did so anyway as she refused to be his slave, which led to Shiho being sexually abused to the point that she attempted suicide. *After Marie's romance in Persona 4 Golden, Ann's romance is the second/third romance within the Persona 3-''5'' games to include a definite kissing scene with the protagonist, the other being Margaret. *Ann is Soejima's favorite main character in the game.http://blog.lhyeung.net/2017/02/25/persona-5-official-design-works-artbook-review/ * Just like with Makoto Niijima, Goro Akechi and Ryuji Sakamoto, the official twitter account for the Persona series posted a "Happy Birthday" message for Ann on November 12, 2017, JST. **Lyn along with Game Symphony Japan played the Happy Birthday song for Ann as a request from Morgana. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbp2WOWUR7A **Ann's trailer for Persona Q2 was posted on November 12, 2018 for her birthday. Appearances in Other Media *''Lord of Vermilion Re:3'': Panther. Campaign collaboration. *''Chain Chronicle: Panther, Archer class. (Article in ''Chain Chronicle Wiki) *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: Color swap for Yukiko Amagi *''Granblue Fantasy'': Panther, NPC. Collaboration event. *''Catherine: Full Body: DLC NPC References Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies